Nexus
by ichilover3
Summary: Drabble and oneshot collection for Kakasaku Week 2013.
1. Danger and Rescue

**So idk what's even going on anymore. My otps keep having weeks and I get inspired to participate, especially since I've been trying to do drabbles, and drabbles are just easier to push out than my chapter fics. So I guess I'm going to try to do all of Kakasaku week, though who knows if I actually will, because I have a paper due this week. And then after that, I'm going to try to update my chapter fics. (I know it's been a long time for some of them...but at least I'm still writing different things for you to enjoy! My muse is a fickle thing. -_-)**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Danger and Rescue**

When he speaks to her, his tone is gentle and calm. But in the ten years they've known each other, Sakura has learned to read him.

Kakashi is _not_ calm. He is furious. Furious at her for disobeying his order to stand down, for blindly attempting to take on the enemy without knowing what she was up against. He is furious at her for being captured.

But, if their severed limbs are any indication, Kakashi is more enraged with the enemy nin who took her. The grass is stained red, and forty pairs of eyes see no more.

Still, when he speaks to her, he sounds composed. In control. "Can you hear me, Sakura?" he asks slowly. He brushes a few pink strands away from her face, smearing the blood she knows is there. "Do you understand me?"

She wants to tell him _yes_, _**of course **_she understands him, because she is Sakura and he is Kakashi and despite what he says she understands what he _means_, understands what his uncovered eye is telling her. She understands that his fury is fueled by his terror. She understands that he can't go through this again, can't watch another person close to him fade away while he continues to live.

She wants to tell him that she's sorry.

But it's hard to breathe because she's drowning and the only thing that bubbles from her lips is more blood.

He shushes her, keeps smoothing down her hair. "Don't waste your energy. Sakura, you have internal bleeding. You have to heal yourself."

She knows she does, but she is just _so tired_ and she wants to take a nap and she can feel that it is all futile anyway. And so can the ninken, because Bisuke hasn't stopped whining since he found her and Pakkun keeps snuffling in her hair and Shiba keeps pacing and the others just look at her with sad eyes.

But Kakashi refuses to see it, refuses to give up. So, for him, she allows her hands to glow green.

And when they stop, too tired to do any more, his inexperienced hands take their place.

* * *

**A/N: You all know how much I love angst. You should know by now that killing Sakura off on the first prompt is my style. hahaha**

**But yay, my first solely Kakasaku thing! I have a chapterfic planned in my head as well, but who knows when I'll ever get around to writing it. **

**Anyway, drop a review! Let me know! ;)**


	2. Touch Me Not

**Touch Me Not**

When it first started, she thought she was being paranoid. She would be training with her old team, or perusing vegetables at the market, or out drinking with her girlfriends—and she would sense it.

She was being watched.

She could never figure out by who, however. Discreetly looking around showed nothing out of the ordinary, and she started to dismiss it as her instincts being out of whack.

But one night, while she and her friends sipped on fruity beverages at their favorite bar, Ino elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"_Ow!_" she snarled, glaring at the blonde. "What the hell was that for, Pig?!"

Ino merely smirked, leaning over so she could be heard above the music. "Kakashi-sensei is checking out your ass," she breathed into her ear.

Sakura was befuddled. But when Tenten waggled her eyebrows at her, she knew that Ino wasn't lying. The weapons mistress had seen it too.

Still, she couldn't believe it. _Kakashi-sensei?_ The man was a known pervert, but in all the years she had known him, he had never acted inappropriately towards her. He never touched her beyond affectionately ruffling her hair or correcting her stance in training. While obviously a little eccentric, he never spoke to her in a sexual manner, or even mentioned sex at all. All he ever did to live up to his pervert name was read those neon-jacketed books in her presence.

But that didn't really make her special. He read those books in _everyone's _presence. Even now, as she scanned the crowded bar, she found him sitting in a booth alone, reading _Icha Icha Tactics_ and nursing a beer. It just didn't make any sense!

Sensing her looking at him, Kakashi met her gaze. Sakura felt her face getting warm, but his visible eye merely smiled at her in greeting before returning back to his book.

He didn't look very interested to her!

"You're both seeing things," Sakura said, shaking her head. "And I think I need another drink."

* * *

But after that, Sakura started to pay more attention when she got that creepy feeling, and she quickly realized that Kakashi was always nearby. Obviously, he was there when they trained together. But when she was walking home from the hospital, he would be lounging on the grass across the way, reading. When she contemplated which melon to buy, he was buying new kunai a few stalls over. And every time she and her friends frequented their favorite bar, there he would be, sitting alone and reading his book. It was all starting to make more and less sense at the same time.

Finally, she decided—she was going to catch him staring once and for all.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Tenten moped, stirring her drink idly.

"Because we always go to the same place," Sakura answered. It wasn't exactly a lie. "And you need a little variety in your life."

Temari looked at her skeptically. She was in town for a few days, and always liked to go out with the girls when she got the chance. "Who is it?" she asked bluntly.

The roseate-haired girl crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously. "Who is what?"

However, the Sunan princess was not one to accept bullshit, especially from her friends. She rolled her eyes. "The guy we're at this rando bar for."

Ino perked up in interest. "Guy? What guy?"

Sakura took a sip of her appletini. It wasn't as good as the one their usual bar made. "There _is_ no guy."

"Really," Temari deadpanned. "Then why are you wearing a 'fuck me' dress?"

She pulled at the hem of her dress self-consciously, her face reddening. "Your dress is shorter than mine!"

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, but Tema always dresses like she wants someone to jump her." Temari scowled, but Ino paid her no attention. "And _you _don't. What the hell is going on, Forehead? Who are you trying to get to bone you?"

"Fine!" Sakura hissed. "Just keep your voice down, okay?"

The three girls nodded, leaning in expectedly.

"I'm trying to see if Kakashi-sensei…really is staring at me all the time."

"And you're going to judge this by wearing _that_ dress?" Tenten looked at her blankly. "Girl, _I'm _looking at you. Your ass looks fab."

"Your target is your sensei?" Temari looked impressed.

Her face had to be as pink as her hair by now. "I am not _targeting_ him," she huffed. "I've just been feeling like someone's been watching me for a while, and then Ino and Tenten told me it was Kakashi-sensei."

"He definitely was getting a good looksie," Ino confirmed.

"And I started noticing that he was always around. But I've never caught him looking at me, so I really can't be sure," Sakura continued. "So, since I know he likes to go toour usual bar, I figured we could try out this one and see if he shows up."

Temari nodded slowly. "That sounds like a sound plan. I wish you would have just said this ten minutes ago, though. Because he's totally here."

Sakura nearly dropped her cocktail. "_What?"_

Tenten grinned coyly, inclining her head discreetly to Sakura's left."And he's _totally_looking!"

Sakura's head whipped around so fast, it was a wonder it was still attached to her neck. There, seated at the bar with what looked like a glass of whiskey on ice, was Kakashi, his attention seemingly on the book in his hand.

But, from the way the hairs on her arms raised, Sakura knew this wasn't the case.

His attention was fully on her.

She gave him a long look. Then, she turned away, downing her drink in a few gulps. "I have to pee," she announced, sliding out of her chair. "Get me another drink, will you?"

Ino waggled her eyebrows. "Sure, _sexy lady_."

Ignoring her, Sakura scurried to the ladies' room, gripping one of the sinks tightly and staring at the porcelain as if it would somehow give her answers. _What was going on? _Was her former teacher _actually_ interested in her? Was she just being ridiculous? Maybe he had just gotten another strange rash, and wanted her to look at it.

Willing herself not to jump to conclusions, Sakura sighed, glancing at herself in the mirror.

He was behind her.

She didn't startle, though she hadn't heard him enter. She had expected him to follow her—had maybe even hoped for it.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. Their eyes locked, and she was frozen. Her heart raced, and she knew he could hear it.

Finally, inhaling audibly, she turned and faced him. "What is this?"

He didn't answer, just continued to look at her. His visible eye was dark with something she wasn't completely comfortable identifying.

"What is this?" she repeated slowly. "Look, but don't touch?"

He was walking towards her then, and she reflexively stumbled backwards until her back hit the sink. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in anticipation.

He was close, closer than he had ever been to her. She could feel the heat coming off of him, could feel his breath mist over her forehead as he breathed, could smell grass and sandalwood and a little bit of sweat. And when he spoke, the baritone echoing off of the tiles, she couldn't help but shudder. "I don't touch without permission."

He was watching her intently, looking for something. Sakura wasn't sure what that was, but she knew what he saw—her, flustered and red-faced and defiantly refusing to break eye contact because while a small part of her was telling her to run, most of her wanted what his stare seemed to be offering.

He leaned into her ear, and, as casually as one would inquire about the weather, he asked softly, "Do you want me to touch you, Sakura?"

Her mouth dropped open a little and her blood was rushing through her veins and her mind went completely blank.

But then he straightened, and the dangerous look in his eye was gone, replaced by the smile she was used to. "Maybe some other time then." There was suddenly a decent amount of space between them, and he gave her a little wave. "Nice dress, by the way."

And then he was gone in a poof of smoke.

For a few moments, Sakura stared at the spot he previously stood, trying to catch her breath. Then the bathroom door opened, and there was Tenten, hands on her hips. "There you are! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost. I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei went home already!"

Sakura blinked at her owlishly. "I was just fixing my makeup," she murmured. "Did you guys order me that drink?"

She was definitely going to need it.


	3. Exhaustion

**So I guess these are going to be slightly out of order now because this is the prompt for today (Friday) and I'm still working on Wednesday's prompt (and Thursday's prompt is still in my head *shot*)**

**But oh well. I guess it doesn't matter much so long as you all still get to read them, right? ^_^**

* * *

**Exhaustion**

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

If he had any energy at all, she knew he would be smiling that infuriating smile of his. Instead, he merely looked at her sheepishly.

Well, as sheepish as one could look with their face smushed into the dirt.

"A little help, Sakura?" he murmured with obvious effort.

Sakura wanted to pull her hair out in frustration.

Out of all her boys, Kakashi had always been her favorite to go on missions with. Naruto, though one of her best friends, had a spontaneous personality, which meant their missions almost never went according to plan. And Sakura didn't often take partner missions with Sai—she loved him, but he had a smart mouth, and she couldn't be alone with him for long stretches of time and guarantee his safety.

Sasuke…he wasn't really allowed on missions anymore. But thinking back to their genin days, he wasn't very good company. He had tended to be silent and brooding, unless Naruto was around. Even now, with all of that behind them, Sakura wasn't sure she would feel comfortable going on a mission alone with Sasuke. It just sounded too awkward.

But Kakashi… Although at times as aggravating as Sai, Kakashi really was great company. Sakura found talking to him as easy as breathing—they talked strategy, they talked literature, they talked life. Kakashi was always willing to ask her about the hospital, even though he knew the question would send her off on a rant about the details of her week.

And sometimes, they didn't talk at all, just sat in companionable silence through dinner, or while they read their respective books, or, if they were camping it, while they looked at the stars.

And there was no one she would rather have at her back than Kakashi. He was logical, he was intelligent, and he was deadly. Missions with Kakashi almost always went to the letter.

_Almost_. Because if this mission had gone correctly, Kakashi wouldn't currently be eating dirt.

Sliding a hand down her face and sighing, the pink-haired girl turned to the pile of enemy nin they had just knocked out cold.

"Sakura?" the silver-haired man asked weakly.

She sighed again, heavily. But she took pity on him, crouching and sliding his hitai-ate back over his always-activated eye. "If you knew you were low on chakra," she started conversationally, "why did you use your Sharingan?"

"Didn't realize," he mumbled in response.

"Let me get this straight," she deadpanned. "_You _didn't realize how low your chakra was. You. Copy Ninja Kakashi. Child prodigy."

"Nope," he said, much too cheerfully in her opinion.

She rolled her emerald eyes heavenward. She wouldn't be surprised if he had done it on purpose. "Fine," she snapped, hooking her elbows beneath his shoulders and easily lifting him upright. Steeling her feet and controlling her chakra, Sakura was able to sling Kakashi across her shoulders with relative ease, and began walking home. "But when we get back to Konoha, you're so getting it."

In response, Kakashi gave her bottom a firm pat.

Heat rushed to her face, and she counted to ten, willing herself not to drop him on his stupid perverted head.


	4. Vacation

**Vacation**

Tsunade takes one look at them and scoffs. Sakura isn't sure whether she should feel offended.

After a week-long mission in which she and Kakashi roughed it in the woods, Sakura knows she looks a mess. She hasn't slept more than five hours all week, and the only things keeping her upright are caffeine and soldier pills, which the medic in her knows is unhealthy, and the shinobi in her has ignored for the sake of the mission. There are leaves in her hair and dried mud and many other unidentifiable substances all over her, and she knows she must smell. Still, there's no reason for Tsunade to chastise her for it! She knew what kind of mission it was when she gave it to them.

Kakashi hands the Hokage their mission report, and Sakura can't help but scowl at him. While he is just as dirty as she is, he doesn't look nearly as ragged. He must have trained his body throughout the years to ignore its basic needs. And, to Sakura's sleep-deprived brain, that made it perfectly acceptable for her to be irrationally angry.

Tsunade makes a shooing motion with her hands. "Go home, both of you. And I don't want to see you again until next week."

Sakura frowns. "But tomorrow I'm supposed to help Shizune at the hospital. We're going to—"

"I don't care what you were _going _to do," Tsunade interrupts flatly, her amber eyes narrowing. "You two have been running yourselves ragged. As of now, no missions, no hospital. I'm officially forcing you to take a vacation."

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief. She doesn't have time for a vacation! There already isn't enough time in the day, and the list of things she needs to do would only get much longer if she ignored it. Being on vacation would only make her more stressed! Her shishou can't be serious.

She looks to Kakashi, trying to find an ally. She knows that he hates staying idle as much as she does. He has been a shinobi all his life, has _made_ being a shinobi his life, and when that is taken away from him, he doesn't know what to do with himself. Still, Kakashi doesn't seem to react to the pleading looks Sakura is giving him. In fact, he doesn't seem to react to anything. She wonders if he is comatose, and actually more tired than he puts on.

"Go home," Tsunade orders again. "Neither of you are any good to me like this. Go home and relax. Do something fun. I don't really care, so long as you come back to me bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

Sakura slumps in defeat, but Kakashi gives a slight nod, proving to everyone in the room that he is, in fact, still alive. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sakura repeats.

* * *

Sakura goes home and crashes, and when she wakes up, she realizes she has slept all through the night and most of the next day. She is groggy and her body is lethargic, but she drags herself off the couch and into her bathroom, where she proceeds to scrub until her skin is pink and she no longer smells like a swamp. She ruffles a towel through her wet hair and puts on a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt that she somehow managed to steal from Naruto. Knowing that she hadn't bothered to go grocery shopping before her mission, Sakura exits her apartment, on a quest for sustenance.

She runs into her knuckleheaded teammate a few blocks away, and he cringes at the sight of her. "You look like shit, Sakura-chan!"

She wants to bop him upside the head, but can't find the energy. Instead, she glares. "Thanks, Naruto. Exactly what every girl wants to hear."

Naruto has the sense to looked ashamed, and offers to buy her dinner at Ichiraku. Sakura accepts.

She quickly learns how famished she actually was when she manages to eat half of what Naruto does. Teuchi and Ayame watch her with a gross fascination, but Naruto looks proud. Sakura tells him about her forced vacation.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sakura-chan," he responds, mouth full of noodles. "You work too hard."

"I don't have a choice," she snaps. "Things have to get done."

"And now they don't. Because you're on vacation," he points out, pouting childishly. "Man, I wish _I _could get a vacation."

Sakura smirks. "Hokage in training don't get vacations," she teases. "You can help me fill up mine though. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Naruto looks at her apologetically. "I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow morning."

She feels herself deflate a little. She didn't get a lot of free time to spend with Naruto, or any of her friends really, and had assumed that she could hang out with them during her vacation. "For how long? With who?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "With Shikamaru and Hinata. It's supposed to take two weeks, but it could take longer, since Shika hasn't seen his girlfriend in a while and Gaara always likes to throw us this big dinner."

Sakura groans, disappointed. But she nudges her teammate's shoulders with her own, waggling her eyebrows. "Hinata, huh? You guys sure have been spending a lot of time together."

She is rewarded by the red that overtakes Naruto's face. The hyperactive ninja isn't one to embarrass easily, and Sakura takes this as a good sign. "She's a nice girl," he mumbles into his ramen.

"Yes she is," Sakura laughs. She gives him a playful swat to the back of the head. "Took you long enough. Idiot."

* * *

The next day is Tuesday. Sakura is annoyed to find that both Ino and Tenten are out on their own missions, leaving her stuck in the village alone. She wonders what to do, and decides to at least go grocery shopping. Her refrigerator is still empty, and a girl's gotta eat.

She happens upon Pakkun at the butcher's, and she can't help but laugh. He is obviously looking for handouts, giving his best puppydog-eyes to whoever looks his way. "That's not going to work," Sakura informs him. "The butcher's immune to begging."

"Can't hurt to try," the little pug grunts, and Sakura laughs again. Finding a few extra coins, she gets the butcher to sell her a single sausage, and she gives it to the ninken. Little grunts of pleasure escape him as he eats it.

"Where is your annoying partner, anyway?" Sakura asks, kneeling to pat the small dog on the head. His tail wags reflexively.

"Annoying? Really, I thought we were closer than that, Sakura-chan," a voice behind her says, and when she looks over her shoulder, there is Kakashi, holding a few grocery bags of his own. He sighs. "I really wish you wouldn't spoil him like that."

"Everyone deserves to be spoiled every now and then," Sakura says airily. Pakkun makes a noise of agreement.

"You're going to get fat," Kakashi tells Pakkun pointedly.

Pakkun finishes the sausage, licking his chops, and looks him straight in the eye. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Sakura snorts, scratching the pug behind the ears affectionately before standing. "So, Kakashi-sensei. How is your vacation so far?"

His eye smiles at her. "Long."

"You too, huh?" she sighs, ruffling her hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do with myself! Now that I'm stuck in the village, everyone else is gone. I'm starting to get antsy!"

Kakashi mmms in agreement, and that's when it hits her. She isn't sure why neither of them haven't thought of it before.

"You're bored," she says slowly. "And I'm bored. And we're both stuck in the village. Why don't we just be bored together?"

He looks at her for a long moment. "I don't see how that would be any better."

"It will be," she snaps, hands on her hips. "We could figure out things to do. Like train. Why don't we meet up tomorrow to train."

Kakashi rubs his masked jaw thoughtfully. With their busy schedules, it had been a long time since they had trained together.

"I don't know what you're thinking about. It's not like you had plans anyway," she huffs, annoyed.

"Well, actually—"

"Planning to sit around and read porn does not count," she retorts. He smiles sheepishly. "Meet me at 9am."

* * *

And after that, they sort of fall into a routine of seeking each other.

* * *

On Wednesday, Kakashi meets her at the training field, only an hour late, and they decide on taijutsu. He is good, and he is fast, but Sakura holds her own. When they finally call it quits, hours later, he ruffles her hair, impressed with her growth. Sakura shakes him off, annoyed. He used to do that when she was a child, and she isn't a child any longer.

They separate to shower off all the sweat and grime, but meet up again for dinner.

* * *

On Thursday, it is Kakashi who searches _her_ out. He explains that he is washing all his dogs, and if she is as bored as she claims to be, would she mind giving him a hand?

Sakura agrees, not realizing what this would entail.

It turns out ninken, as respected as they are, are truly still dogs at their core. Sakura learns this when she is quickly covered in soapy water.

"Be still, Uhei," she says for the hundredth time. But try as he might, the reddish dog can't stop himself from wiggling in joy as she scrubs soapy circles into his fur.

Kakashi rinses off Akino, and Sakura suddenly finds herself showered with water as the dog shakes himself dry. "Hey!" she yelps. "Watch it!"

The tan dog looks embarrassed at his behavior. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi laughs, and Sakura scowls. "Quit laughing and rinse him off," she snaps, scooting Uhei in his direction and picking up Pakkun. To her annoyance, she soaps the pug down using her own brand of shampoo—despite having changed it years before for this very reason.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" she accuses.

He shrugs, as well as a little dog can shrug, anyway. "You have good taste in shampoo. Smells good, and it always makes my coat nice and shiny. Gets me lots of compliments."

All of a sudden, they are both splashed with so much water, Sakura comes out of it sputtering. Her hair, once in a bun, now hangs in damp strands around her face. She turns to the culprit, and finds Kakashi rinsing off Bull, who guiltily won't look her in the eye.

"You were the one who wanted to spend time together," the copy ninja reminds her, obviously amused.

Yes, and she is starting to wonder why.

"Can you get a little more behind my ears?" Pakkun pipes up.

Her teeth start to grind.

* * *

On Friday, they agree to read each other's favorite novels. This, of course, means that Sakura finds herself sprawled on Kakashi's couch reading _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"The second one in the series is the best," Kakashi gushes. He's going to read one of her favorite mystery novels, but is much more excited about Sakura reading _Icha Icha._ "But you have to read the first one to understand the plotline in the second."

"There's a plotline," she deadpans. "I thought this was porn."

"It's a _masterpiece_," he responds, and Sakura can't help but snicker at his enthusiasm. It's _porn._

But six hours and a few takeout boxes later, Sakura closes the book and looks up with new eyes.

It was _fantastic_. The plotline was amazing, the characters fleshed out and relatable, and the sex—

She's getting hot just thinking about it!

"What'd you think?" Kakashi asks excitedly.

Sakura just stares unseeingly at the neon cover. "Junko…"

"I know."

"And Aki…"

He just smirks at her.

Sakura blinks. "Where's the next one?"

* * *

On Saturday, Sakura convinces Kakashi to go out with her. Saturdays are when she usually goes out with her friends, but no one is in the village, so Kakashi will have to do.

He rolls his eye at being her backup, but comes along anyway. They sit at the bar and talk about _Icha Icha_ and accidentally get shit-faced on sake and pretty cocktails that Kakashi protests at first, but ends up drinking anyway.

* * *

Late Saturday or early Sunday (Sakura isn't sure; it kind of blends together), they apparently have sex. Sakura _is_ sure of this, because Sunday morning she wakes up naked in her bed with Kakashi Jr. greeting her ass good morning.

She shrieks, mortified, and tries to remember what happened the night before. He is awake instantly, and his arm unwinds itself from around her middle. She watches as he sits up and blinks both of his eyes blearily at her before he slowly realizes what happened.

He slowly wipes a hand down his still-masked face, sighing deeply.

Sakura covers herself with the sheet, though she knows she's being ridiculous. He has already seen her, probably has her memorized because of his Sharingan. Still, it makes her feel slightly more in control of the situation.

"Kakashi," she says quietly. She purposely leaves out the honorific—it would be awkward, and besides, they're obviously past that now. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really," he admits. "You said something about wanting to act out _Icha Icha. _Then it all gets hazy."

_"Oh god." _She is mortified, but as she looks at him, completely naked save that stupid mask of his, she is also annoyed. "We had sex and you wouldn't even take your goddamn mask off?!"

"It adds an air of mystery," he sniffs.

"Take it off," she snarls. There's no way he would be allowed to see all of her if she couldn't do the same. "_Now!_"

For a few moments, he looks at her like she's being unreasonable. Then he slides the mask down until it hangs around his neck.

Sakura feels her mouth go dry. She stares for an uncomfortably long time, and doesn't stop until Kakashi awkwardly clears his throat. She watches his adam's apple bob in fascination before meeting his mismatched eyes.

"What part of _Icha Icha_ did I want to act out?" she asks softly, her face red.

He stares at her long and hard.

* * *

They spend Sunday in the comfort of Sakura's bed.

* * *

On Monday, Sakura reports to the Hokage. Tsunade is livid.

"I thought I told you to take this time to relax!" she seethes. "And I'm pretty sure I made it clear that you're no good to me unrested. You look like the walking dead, Sakura!"

Sakura apologizes, the heat rushing her face.

"And why on earth are you _limping_?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me what this is. I have absolutely no idea.**


	5. Future

**Future**

She knew something was up the moment he showed up in the hospital cafeteria. Normally, he couldn't be found anywhere near the hospital, but for some reason he was sliding into the seat across from hers?

Wary, she eyed him, chewing her sandwich slowly. "Kakashi."

"Sakura-chan," he replied, eye smiling in greeting. "You're looking lovely today."

She stopped chewing. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was exhausted and looked it (as she was currently makeup free), and she was wearing her usual scrubs that a patient had thrown up on earlier that morning. She hadn't even had time to take a shower, so she was sure she smelled like vomit.

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Why do I have to want something?" Kakashi mused aloud. "Can't I just visit one of my closest friends on her lunch break?"

Sakura sighed, setting her sandwich back on its plate and giving the copy nin her full attention. "Can you just cut the crap and get to the point? I have to meet a patient in fifteen minutes."

"I had to meet with the Hokage today." Kakashi reached for her bag of chips.

Sakura batted his hand away. "Yeah, I remember. What did she want?"

The silver-haired jonin said nothing for a little bit, watching as the medic took a sip of her juice. "She told me that I need to continue the Hatake line."

Sakura choked, unable to stop the laugh that bubbled up her throat. "She wants you to have kids?" She was laughing in earnest now. "Do you even _like_ kids?"

"They're becoming more appealing the older I get," he admitted, looking at the ceiling in thought. "Maybe because I'm gaining patience."

"So what's the problem then?" The rose-haired woman resumed her sandwich eating. "Shishou is right. Our population is down, and it would be a shame to let your genes go to waste. Go find a girl or two to knock up for the village."

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I'm a little more traditional than that, Sakura."

"So you want a wife with those kids? I'm sure you can find some civilian who doesn't know any better," she joked. But her smile dropped slightly at the weird way he was looking at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did you need me for? Did you need help finding candidates or…?"

He just kept rubbing his neck. "I was hoping you would do me a favor…"

And just like that, it hit her, and she was choking again. "No! No no _no_—"

"Am I that repulsive?" he asked, slightly offended.

Sakura glared hard at him. "I wouldn't _know._ How the hell do you expect me to marry someone if I've never seen their face?!"

Kakashi didn't skip a beat. "I'll show you."

"Oh thank you, you're so kind to _show me your face before I pop out your children!"_

The copy nin perked up. "So you'll do it?"

"That was called sarcasm," she snapped. "Why the hell would you choose me? You've never shown any interest in me before now."

He reached for her chips again, and this time she was too distracted to stop him. "That's not true."

Sakura felt her face warm at the sudden admission, but stuck to her guns. "How do you expect me to marry someone without even having a first date? That's absurd."

"Where do you want to go? Wherever you'd like."

"You didn't even propose properly."

He started to get out of his chair. "Would you like me to?"

"Sit down," she hissed, afraid he would start a spectacle. "And you can just forget it. I'm too busy right now to have kids."

"But you were saying yourself, Sakura. The village needs a population boost, and your good genes shouldn't go to waste either. You're not getting any younger."

"I'm twenty-three!" she snapped, appalled.

"And the clock's ticking," he said sagely. "You're always going to be 'too busy' in your line of work."

He had a point there, but that didn't make her any less angry. "Why are you even asking me this, anyway? Did everyone else turn you down?"

Kakashi crumpled up her empty chip bag. As usual, she hadn't even seen him eat them. "You're my top choice, actually."

She sputtered at that, bewildered. "Who else is on the list?"

"At the moment?" He pondered that. "No one. So I would really appreciate it if you just said yes."

She had to be dreaming. There was no way something this ridiculous was really happening. "Kakashi, are you _drunk_?"

He reached over and patted her hand, and she flinched in surprise. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Her face burned and her head spun. "You've got to be shitting me."

He was smiling at her, and it only infuriated her more. "You said you wanted a first date."

"That was _not_ what I said—"

"Wear something nice!" He waved at her, then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura gripped the table so hard it started to crack. _The nerve!_

But she knew, just like he did, that she would be waiting for him. And that only made her more mad.


	6. Forbidden Love

**So I kinda started this forever ago, but I got distracted by life and Hitsukarin things, so it's been sitting on my computer half-finished for like months. I finally was able to sit down and finish it. Of course, that break gave me time to think more about it, so now it's become a monster. Whoops.**

**High school AU because I've always wanted to write one! :D**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

He comes in as a substitute.

_Iruka has been diagnosed with appendicitis and has to have surgery immediately_, the strange man tells them. _I'm just filling in for the time being._

He is tall, and though his disheveled silver hair would lead her to believe he is ancient, Sakura can see the youth in his slouch. He is lean, his compact muscles filling out his dress shirt and slacks in a way that makes her shift in her seat. Still, he wears some sort of black undershirt thats neckline comes up to cover the bridge of his nose entirely, as well as an eyepatch over his left eye. It's as off-putting as it is intriguing.

_This dude is such a weirdo_, Naruto says much too loudly to be polite. Sakura sighs. Normally, she doesn't share any classes with Naruto, because she is on the honors track and he isn't. But this is health class-asinine, but a graduation requirement-and so there is a first time for everything. She sinks in her sink a little as Naruto and Kiba snigger like the perpetual twelve-year-olds they are and pretends she doesn't know either or them.

The substitute doesn't blink, however, merely assigning them busywork and kicking his feet onto his desk. Sakura wonders if he even heard.

It isn't until she's sure his attention is on a neon-jacketed book that she gives Naruto a good one. His head snaps to the side from the force of her punch, and his hands reflexively cup his cheek. _Sakura-chan!_ he yells. His clear blue eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in betrayal.

_Stop being so loud, Naruto_, she hisses out of the corner of her mouth. Her blond friend pouts, but shuts up, and she smirks.

But her satisfaction is short-lived. The substitute is no longer immersed in his book. Instead, his lone eye is fixed on her, unreadable.

So mortified she's sure her blush reaches the roots of her hair, Sakura looks at her desk in shame. But the silver-haired man doesn't say anything, and when she dares a glance at him, he is once again hidden behind his bright book.

~.~.~

One of her favorite pastimes is to go to her favorite café, sit at her favorite table, and sip on a chai latte. Sometimes she'll work on her homework, sometimes she'll people watch, but mostly she reads. It's her _me_ _time_ in the café; there she can relax and have time to herself without feeling completely alone.

The café is busy today, but Sakura had managed to get her usual table by leaving directly after school and beating the rush of people. She winds her hands around her trusty chai latte, enjoying the warmth it spreads through her body and inhaling the spicy, enticing aroma it gives off.

Since she's taken a break from reading and is now watching people as they order their coffee, she notices him immediately. Her face reddens again, and she curses her temper. Still, when he scans the café for an empty table that doesn't exist, she waves a hand at him. _Kakashi-sensei!_

His eye locks onto her before it smiles. He lifts a hand in greeting, but still looks for another table.

_Kakashi-sensei!_ Sakura calls again, beckoning him over. It makes sense, she reasons. There is an empty space at her table that no one is using, and he is looking for an empty space. Besides, she feels like she needs to explain herself. She has never had a teacher think poorly of her, and she's not starting now, even if he is a substitute.

For a moment, he still hesitates. But then he walks over and slides in the seat across from hers.

He's still wearing the same clothes from earlier, only now the top button of his dress shirt is undone and his tie is loosened, making him look more relaxed. Even his posture looks at ease—he slouches slightly, long limbs flowing wherever they may. His visible eye smiles at her.

_Hi_, she begins, willing herself not to stare at his eyepatch. _You may not remember me, but—_

_Third period?_ he interrupts. _Sakura-chan, correct?_

That catches her off-guard, and her mouth shuts in surprise.

_At least, that's what your blond friend called you._ He sounds amused.

_That's right_, she responds, wincing. _I just wanted to apologize for today, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's kind of an idiot, and he never knows when to keep things to himself._

His eye smiles again. _That's quite alright, Sakura._

_And I'm not usually so violent_, she lies, _so I'm sorry if I disrupted the class_.

Kakashi chuckles. _On the contrary. You dealing with Naruto means less work for me._

Relief fills her system. She didn't leave a bad impression.

_Besides_, he continues, taking a sip of his drink, _that's not why I remembered you. You have very...unique attributes._

For a second, she wants to die, wants the earth to swallow her up so no one would ever see her ginormous forehead again. But then Kakashi continues, _I've never seen anyone with that color hair before._

_Me neither_, she says before she can catch herself. A silver eyebrow rises in incredulity, and she mumbles, _at least on no one younger than seventy._

To her surprise, he laughs, and Sakura finds she likes the sound.

_Trust me_, he says, and though she can only see one of his eyes, she can _feel_ his wink. _The carpet matches the drapes._

Sakura sputters, almost choking on her latte. _What?_

_Nothing. _She hears his smirk as he pulls out his bright orange book. _Nothing at all._

~.~.~

It happens again a few days later. She's at her favorite table, drinking her favorite drink, when Kakashi-sensei appears, searching for somewhere to sit. He sees her, and she smiles, gesturing to the seat across from hers.

_Do you come here often?_ he asks conversationally.

He's bought a muffin along with his drink this time, and Sakura eyes it enviously. _Almost everyday. You?_

_I used to frequent the one a few blocks over_, he replies_, but this one is closer to the school, so I guess I'll be coming here for a while._

_Well, you're welcome to sit with me at any time_, she says, before realizing how strange it sounds and adding, _it's not like I'm using the extra chair._

_Naruto never comes with you? _he asks curiously.

Sakura scoffs. _Naruto shouldn't even be in the same _sentence_ as coffee. No, I like to come here by myself and relax._

_And your idea of relaxing is reading an anatomy textbook? _he questions, voice full of mirth.

_I plan on being pre-med when I graduate_, she says defensively. _You're a health teacher. Aren't you supposed to like this stuff?_

_Substitute_, he corrects. _I'm just filling in for a friend._

_So what _do _you like, then?_

He raises his trusty neon book, and for the first time, Sakura gets a good look at it.

_Is that _porn_?! _she gasps, loudly enough that a woman at the next table looks at them curiously. She lowers her voice in embarrassment. _Porn?_ she hisses.

Kakashi looks deeply amused. Sakura wonders if he finds her particularly amusing or if he just never takes anything seriously.

_You read that in class! _she accuses.

_I get bored_, he replies.

_Is that even allowed?_

Kakashi looks upward. _Hmm, I wonder._

Sakura just shakes her head. She can't believe this. He's steamrolling over everything she assumes teachers are. _I knew it. I knew you were a pervert._

He doesn't even deny it, doesn't bother to look ashamed, and she finds this strangely refreshing.

His eye smiles at her. _Muffin?_

_No thanks, _she responds, trying not to laugh.

He pushes it towards her anyway. _Are you sure? You've been eying it since I sat down._

She shakes her head, though the sight of the sugar crystals and blueberries makes it hard. _I'm on a diet_.

He looks at her blankly. _You look fine._

Sakura sighs irritably, though she truly feels pleased. She shoves the muffin back to his side of the table. _Just eat your muffin and read your porn._

Kakashi gives her a long look, but does as he's told.

~.~.~

The next day, he _accidentally _buys two muffins instead of one.

It tastes as good as it looks.

~.~.~

_You know who I wouldn't mind having a piece of? _Ino whispers.

_Shikamaru? _Sakura guesses.

Ino momentarily looks sick. _Ew! No! How can you even say that? He's like my brother! _She gags. _Besides, that butch chick from Suna High has him completely wrapped around her finger. Makes me sick._

_Kiba, _Tenten says, mouth full of her sandwich.

Ino considers this for a second, twirling her chopsticks around. _Well yeah, but that's not who I was thinking of._

_It's not Naruto-kun, is it?_ Hinata asks worriedly.

Ino bites back a snort. _Don't worry, Hina. He's all yours._

_Well you can't be thinking of Sasuke, _Tenten notes, _because literally everyone wants to bang _him_._

_I don't, _Hinata says quietly. But Hinata has always been a special case.

_Just come out with it, Pig_, Sakura snaps.

Ino leans over the lunch table conspiratorially. _The new health teacher._

Sakura chokes on her soda. _Kakashi-sensei? _she gasps a little too loudly. Her friends all shush her.

_I forgot you have health this semester. _Ino's eyes gleam, and Sakura leans away from her reflexively. _What's he like?_

What's he like? The man reads porn all day in public. He's aggravating and infuriating and perverted and lazy. But she feels strange explaining to her friends how she knows all of these things, so she says carefully, _Weird_.

Ino waves a hand. _Everyone has a few quirks. Besides, he's hot._

_How would you know, Ino-pig? _Sakura asks incredulously. _His face is covered. And from what you can see, he looks like he's in a gang._

_It's the aura he gives off, _Tenten says sagely. _He's mysterious, and that's sexy._

_But he's a teacher, _Sakura argues, though she doesn't even convince herself. She stopped thinking of Kakashi as a teacher the moment she realized he wasn't going to act like one.

_That's part of the allure. _Ino inclines her head toward the cafeteria doors, and to Sakura's surprise, there is Kakashi. His hair is in its constant state of disarray; hands in his pockets. He walks right over to the vending machine, inserts a bill and presses a few buttons.

Sakura doesn't realize she's staring until he pauses, then turns his head to look straight at her. For a split second, her heart stops. But then he smiles at her, waves, and it is pounding madly in her ears. She hopes no one sees.

But Hinata has always had amazing eyesight. _I think he's waving at you, Sakura._

_He _is, Ino whispers excitedly, bumping Sakura's shoulder with hers. Tenten gives her a sly smile.

She knows her face is red, but she lifts a hand and meekly waves back.

_Girl_, Ino says, the word dragging out several syllables. Kakashi leaves with his bag of chips. _You better get on that before I do._

~.~.~

She has never thought of Kakashi in that way before, but now that her friends have mentioned it, she can't stop analyzing him.

He really does look like he's in a gang. But his eye is always kind, and from what she can tell, his hair is naturally that color. And though he is aggravating and infuriating and perverted and lazy, he is equally amusing and smart. She enjoys the place in her life he has carved out for himself; her coffee shop, her table, her _me time_—it has all suddenly become _theirs_, and she finds herself perfectly okay with that.

Sakura has always been really in tune with her feelings. So she understands what she feels when she sometimes comes late and finds him at _their _table—a blueberry muffin and her trusty chai latte (extra hot, extra foam)—waiting for her. She knows exactly why her stomach twists when he looks at her a certain way, or laughs, or winks at her in class like they share an inside joke.

She knows because she's felt this way before.

Still, she pushes it down, ignores it. She's always had a thing for unattainable guys, but this one—this one's a _man_, and she really has no clue how to handle that.

Even so, Kakashi is scarily perceptive for a man who never seems to be paying attention. _What? _he asks, and she realizes with horror that she's been staring at him. She wonders for how long.

_N-Nothing_, she stutters, hoping he doesn't notice how flushed she's getting. She picks at her muffin. _I was just thinking._

_About?_ he prompts. Of course he wouldn't drop it. Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi if he wasn't difficult.

She tries to come up with a good excuse for her staring. _About how I need to stop eating these muffins before I get fat._

_You're not going to get fat,_ he scoffs. _You were too skinny before._

_You're just trying to get me to look like one of those big-breasted girls in that dirty book of yours._

_That's impossible,_ he says so flatly that she can't help but laugh at his frankness. Sakura is flat as a board up top, and that isn't likely to change much. Still, she won't let that slip by unscathed. _Shut up. What do you know?_

A low rumble is heard, and when Sakura looks outside the window, she sees dark clouds rolling in, sees tree leaves quiver in the sudden gusts of wind. She groans, beginning to gather her things.

_What's the matter? _Kakashi asks. She usually doesn't leave for another hour or so.

_I forgot it was going to rain today, and I didn't bring an umbrella._ She zips up her backpack. _I'm going to try to make it home before all hell breaks loose._

_Good thing I have a car then, _he says matter-of-factly, standing as well. He inclines his head toward the door. _Come on, I'll drive you._

She hesitates. _Thanks, but I'll be okay._

But his hands are already in his pockets, and he's already by the door, holding it open for her expectantly.

Sakura swallows hard and slips on her backpack, walking through the door without further complaint.

~.~.~

Unfortunately, they aren't quick enough. Halfway to Kakashi's car, the heavens open up and unleash their fury.

Sakura shrieks as the cold drops touch her skin, sprinting to an unknown destination. Before she can get too far, however, Kakashi grabs her elbow, quickly guiding her to a silver car and unlocking the door.

When she sits down on the passenger side, it is on something other than the seat, and a loud squeak fills the small space. Baffled and a little embarrassed, she retrieves a toy bone from beneath her rear.

Kakashi takes it from her apologetically, throwing it into the already cluttered backseat.

_I didn't know you had a dog_, Sakura says, breaking the silence.

Kakashi's eye widens, and then he looks pointedly away from her. _Seven, actually._

It takes most of the ride for him to convince her that he isn't pulling her leg. He doesn't look in her direction the whole way, but she feels his gaze on her skin.

~.~.~

Kakashi walks her to her apartment door, which was impressive, considering she lives on the fifth floor of the building and the elevator is broken. After all the dog talk, Sakura is inwardly amused to see how he looks like a wet dog at this point, his shaggy hair plastered to his head.

Still, there is a sort of nervousness brewing in her stomach as she takes out her keys, a little anticipation. She's not sure what makes her do it, but without turning to face him, she asks, _Would you like to come in?_

His reply is silence, just long enough to make her dread having said anything at all.

_You don't have to_, she says hurriedly. _I just figured that since it's storming so badly, you could wait it out a little. Dry off._

She chances a glance over her shoulder, and finds him staring at her intently, gaze unreadable. _I'm not sure that's a good idea._

Sakura tries to not feel anything at the dismissal, but it was hard to ignore the way her stomach clenches. She turns away. _Suit yourself. Thanks for the ride._

But, to her surprise, when she opens her door, he is behind her, so close that she can smell the rain on his skin. Her heart pounds, but she takes her time slipping her shoes off, reining in her nervousness. She steps inside, placing them just inside the doorway. When she hears the door click shut, she knows he has followed her. _Would you like something to drink? _she asks, ever hospitable. She still doesn't turn around. _I think I'm going to have more tea._

_Tea sounds fine, _he answers. She hears the _splat_ as he takes off his own rain-soaked shoes.

Sakura makes her way to her small kitchen, in a state of disbelief. After filling her kettle with water and leaving it to heat on the stove, she hurries to her bedroom to change out of her wet clothes.

Her skin burns when she catches her reflection in a mirror. Her white school blouse, completely soaked, now makes the red, polka-dotted bra she chose to wear this morning completely visible to whoever wanted to see.

Which Kakashi obviously has. He never mentioned it, never offered her something to cover herself, had merely averted his eyes and snuck glances when he thought she wasn't looking.

Pervert.

Equal parts angry and mortified, Sakura quickly changes into a tshirt and sweatpants, grabs a couple towels from her closet, and heads back out. She finds Kakashi in her tiny living room, scrutinizing her bookcase.

_There's no porn, if that's what you're looking for,_ she snips, tossing a towel on top of his head. Serves the pervert right.

He ignores that, merely ruffling his wet hair with the towel and continuing to browse. Sakura wonders if he likes what he sees, or whether she should be embarrassed by her plethora of medical texts and bodice rippers.

The kettle begins to whistle, and she obediently makes her way to the kitchen and takes it off the burner. Two mugs with chamomile tea packets are filled three-fourths of the way with bubbling water. _How do you like your tea?_ she calls.

_Straight_, he answers, and Sakura hums in agreement. If she is sick, sometimes she adds a little honey or lemon, but normally, she drinks the tea as is.

She brings the mugs into the living room, setting one on her lone coffee table and cupping the other between her hands. She folds herself onto her beat-up couch, the only other piece of furniture in the room, and pats the cushion next to her. Kakashi looks at her for a moment, then sits down on the other end of the couch. Sakura fights a frown.

He picks up his mug, stares at it, then sets it down without taking a sip. _Sakura, where are your parents?_

She stiffens at the question, then relaxes immediately. She should have anticipated the question. _It's just me here,_ she says, inhaling her mug's fragrant steam. _My dad died before I was born, and my mom passed away last year._

That is apparently not what he expected to hear, because he gives her his full attention, body turned in her direction and dark eye boring through her. Sakura shifts self-consciously. _Where are _your_ parents? _she sasses in retaliation, not really caring about the answer but hoping to learn more about him.

_Dead_, he says so flatly that she almost drops her mug in surprise.

_I'm sorry_, she stutters.

_Don't be. It was a long time ago. _His tone softens. _Do you live by yourself, then?_

She nods, takes a sip of her tea. _It's not so bad. Ino and Hinata visit when they can, so it's not like I'm completely alone. Sometimes even Naruto._

His head cocks slightly to the side, eye carefully blank. _But you still spend hours of your day at a coffee shop._ It is a statement, not a question.

_Sometimes I just like to be around other people, _she says defensively. She does not mention that she gets lonely living here, that her friends have lives outside of her but she just has her schoolwork and her empty apartment. She doesn't mention it because she doesn't seem to need to. He has already figured her out.

_I understand, _he says, and she knows he does, knows he feels the same. A hand reaches over and pats her knee a few times before he realizes what he's doing and quickly retracts it.

She knows it was supposed to merely be a comforting gesture, but electricity shoots up her leg, settling pleasantly near her groin. Sakura blushes to the root of her hair, and from the almost uncomfortably stiff way Kakashi is sitting, she bets he felt it too.

He still hasn't touched his tea. She wonders if he'll drink it through his mask, or at all. _Why do you wear a mask?_ she asks. Her heart hammers in her ears, but she still places her own mug on the table and makes her way to his side of the couch.

Kakashi is still. Eye trained on her slow crawl and so, _so_ still. _Childhood accident_, he grunts through his teeth, almost painfully.

She should stop. She knows that she should stop. But _he_ isn't stopping her, so she continues until her knees hit the side of his thigh. Her hand trembles, but still she touches his cheek, travels along his jaw, feels the fabric on her fingertips. Apart from a single shudder, he is stone.

_Your eye?_ she asks, her own flicking to the eye patch. He makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, and vaguely she is curious about this accident, about what happened and whether he is disfigured underneath the mask or just self-conscious. Mostly, however, she is as on edge as he is, the adrenaline pumping though her veins making her ready to spring at any moment. Of their own accord, her fingers ghost over his masked lips.

He jerks back, a hand snatching her wrist faster than she can process it. _Sakura,_ he rasps, voice strained. _Sakura, how old are you?_

She blinks, dazed at this sudden turn of events. _Seventeen_, she whispers. He recoils as if she has smacked him, and she realizes her mistake. _I turn eighteen in a few months…_

But it's too late. Kakashi is shaking his head, is moving away from her. _I knew this was a bad idea. _He stands, and she can feel the revulsion roll off of him in waves. The rain pings off of her windows; her own panicked breath fills the empty space between them. _I think I should leave._

And then he does, quickly, without sparing her another glance. The sound the door makes as it shuts behind him is simultaneously inconsequential and enormous.

Sakura is mortified. Her eyes burn, and she bites her lip, willing herself not to cry but not quite succeeding. She had read him wrong. She read him wrong, and now the only proof he was here is a damp towel and an untouched cup of tea.

~.~.~

For the first time in her life, Sakura purposely skips school. She calls herself in sick for three days, instead burrowing into her bed and eating disgusting amounts of ice cream. Ino texts her multiple times and even comes over and threatens to kick her front door down if she doesn't open it _right now_, but Sakura ignores her, and she eventually goes away.

On the fourth day, she is forced out of her cocoon by an important chemistry test. Miserable, she runs a brush through her tangled pink strands, slips on her uniform, and heads to school.

Ino takes one look at her and cringes. _You look like shit. You're not still contagious, are you?_

Sakura bites the inside of her cheek so hard she tastes blood.

~.~.~

She dreads seeing him again, dreads the awkwardness that is sure to occur, but when she finally makes it to health class, what happens is so much worse.

There are no more winks, no inside jokes or knowing glances. Kakashi's eye skips over her as if he hadn't just spent the last month buying her muffins, as if she's merely a piece of furniture.

Sakura traces the word _ulna_ in her notes until it is nothing but a dark blob. Her hands shake. She doesn't look up.

~.~.~

A week goes by, and nothing changes. Kakashi continues to pretend she doesn't exist, and she does her best to do the same. She has decided that she just doesn't care anymore, that she just has to tough it out for a few more months and then she can graduate and leave it all behind her. Of course, just because her brain has rationalized this doesn't mean that her heart has.

She stays clear of her favorite coffee shop, afraid that she might run into him there and even more afraid that she won't. Instead, she goes straight home to her empty apartment and tries to pretend that she's not miserable.

~.~.~

_Haruno._

It's unexpected, the voice, but what's more unexpected is its owner. Sakura recognizes it immediately, though she still doesn't believe what's happening until she looks over her shoulder and sees him standing there.

_Sasuke-kun_, she says in disbelief, her biology book not quite making it back into her locker. Instead, her arm falls limply to her side as Uchiha Sasuke talks to _her_.

Sasuke is, for a lack of a better word, _beautiful_, and every girl in her school pines over him, hoping he would at least look in their direction. Sakura had been the same way for a long time, making him chocolates on Valentine's Day and doing her best to look pretty for him. She even used the fact that he was Naruto's best friend to her advantage, tagging along with their mutual friend in hopes of catching a glimpse of Sasuke, or at least trying to get him to notice her. But at best, Sasuke only seemed to tolerate her. Mostly, she seemed to annoy him.

So Sakura has no idea why Sasuke would actively seek her out _now_.

He coolly leans against the row of lockers and fixes his dark gaze on her. _I heard we tied for the highest score on the bio test._

_Really?_ She hadn't paid attention. She's been a little out of it lately.

_Most people failed. _He tilts his head slightly. _It looks like you actually have something up top, Haruno._

She wonders if she should be offended, but dismisses it. She supposes he's only seen her as a flirty airhead, because that's how she's always acted around him. Ino always told her, _Boys don't like smart girls_. _It emasculates them; makes them feel stupid. _Obviously, Sasuke doesn't fall into that category.

_Well, I plan on going to med school_, she offers.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, impressed. _We should study together_, he says simply. So simply that Sakura wonders if she's entered the Twilight Zone. Or at least an alternate universe where Uchiha Sasuke is impressed with her and talks to her at her locker and essentially asks her out like it's the most normal thing in the world.

_Y-Yeah_, she stutters, baffled. The bell rings, and she finally stuffs the book into the bottom of her locker and shuts the door. She fully expects Sasuke to wander off, but he waits, and matches his strides to hers as she heads to the lunchroom. She feels everyone watching them, hears the whispers that they leave in their wake, and knows that the school's entire female population is wishing for lightning to strike her down.

It's interesting, she muses, that this is happening to her when she no longer cares. Though, it's possible that her disinterest is what got Sasuke's attention in the first place. Reverse psychology and all that.

_What field of medicine are you interested in?_ he asks, hands coolly but casually stuffed in his pockets.

_I'm not sure yet, _she says, though it is a lie. She wants to be an oncologist, wants to save people from the disease that stole her mother. But this is information that she doesn't give out freely. It has to be earned.

They continue to talk niceties as they walk, but don't completely make it to the cafeteria, for the second time that day, Sakura is called by the least-likely person to look in her direction.

_Haruno-san._

Sakura stiffens at the voice, stops in her tracks. Sasuke turns, a bored look on his face.

_May I see you for a moment?_

She could just keep walking, could just pretend that she's busy, that she didn't hear him even though she obviously did. But she has no viable reason to do so—at least not one others publically know about. So Sakura gives Sasuke a slightly strained smile—_Go on ahead. It was nice talking to you, Sasuke-kun_—and slowly makes her way past her sensei and into the empty classroom.

Kakashi closes the door behind her, and for the first time since he was in her apartment, looks at her, _really_ looks at her. His silver hair is more disheveled than usual, and though it is only the middle of the day, his tie hangs limply around his neck, mostly undone. Though she can't see his face, Sakura can feel it in the air—he's furious.

She looks away, crosses her arms across her chest. Lets the silence drag on and does her best to pretend he doesn't exist.

_What was that?_ he finally says so lowly that a shiver goes up her spine in alarm.

_I don't know what you're talking about_, she snips, still not looking in his direction.

_Must you play childish games?_

That reignites her own fury. _But I _am_ a child. Or did you forget why you've been ignoring me?_

He inhales sharply. _Sakura—_

_Oh, so you _do_ remember who I am. I was beginning to wonder._

_Stop it_, he growls, _I just needed some time to think._

_About what?! _she finally reels on him, emerald eyes blazing. Her teeth clench angrily. _You didn't seem to need _time to think_ when you drove me home, or when you ogled my chest, or when you followed me into my apartment, or when I was practically in your fucking lap—_

_This is __**wrong**_**, **he snaps, obviously trying to keep his voice down. Not that it mattered that much; most people were at lunch. _It doesn't matter how _I _feel or how _you _feel. This is wrong. But that doesn't make it any easier to see you latch onto that prettyboy!_

And for the first time Sakura understands. He is not disgusted with her. He is disgusted with himself.

But understanding doesn't lessen her anger or self-righteousness. She marches up to him and gives him a shove that barely makes him stumble backwards. _You don't get a say in who I talk to, _she snaps. _You chose to give up that right._

And then she stalks away, slamming the door open.

~.~.~

She doesn't see him the rest of the day. In fact, after she goes home for the weekend and stews in her rage, she comes to school on Monday and realizes that seeing him _ever _again is unlikely.

Iruka-sensei stands in front of her health class. _Long time no see!_

~.~.~

Sakura dates Sasuke for about a year before they both decide they're better off as friends. She gets accepted into her top university, works hard, and graduates in the top of her class. She enters med school and becomes a workaholic, training under the world-famous Senju Tsunade and consequently having little to no personal life.

It is at this moment in her life that against all odds, Kakashi reappears. She is sitting in her favorite pub, nursing a beer alone and hoping to gain a little me-time in her chaotic schedule. The bar is decently full, but Sakura has managed to secure a small booth, and it's as she's poring over her notes that she sees a familiar silver head in her periphery.

Six years has gone by since she has last seen him, but her heart still pounds. Her wrath dimmed as she grew older and wiser—she realizes now that Kakashi was right to push her away, as the scandal could have ripped apart both of their lives. If caught, his teaching license could have been taken away at best and at worst, he could have gone to jail. As for her, getting into med school would have been next to impossible. The stigma would have followed them for the rest of their lives. So really, she should thank him for breaking her heart. Though it still hurts to think about, time has made it more of a dull ache.

But that doesn't make it any easier.

Kakashi is alone. He looks exactly as she remembers, though she can't tell if it's because he's aging well or because half of his face is covered and his hair is already silver. He scans the room, looking for a place to sit, and when he gets to her area, his dark eye snaps to hers.

For a few seconds, they just stare, and Sakura realizes that she can just go back to reading her notes and he will go on his merry way. They can both pretend that they didn't recognize each other, that they didn't see each other, and that chapter of her life will be closed again. Kakashi will give her that much.

Instead, she raises a hand in greeting, inclines her head at the empty spot across from her. It makes sense, she reasons. There is an empty space at her table that no one is using, and he is looking for an empty space.

Kakashi hesitates, then makes his way toward her. When he finally sits across from her, it is with such familiarity that she half expects him to slide a blueberry muffin her way.

_Hi_, he says, almost shyly.

She swallows. _Hi._

* * *

**A/N: So what happens after that? Whatever you want. Possibly, they rekindled their friendship, slowly got to know each other again, and then fucked and lived happily ever after. Possibly, they had too much to drink that night, fucked, and made everything so much worse. Maybe they sat there awkwardly and realized that they no longer had anything in common. This is the kind of situation that can really go many different ways. So choose your adventure, my friends. (I'm partial to the happily ever after part, but I am also a realist, so idk)**

**Sorry if the high school seems too American. My high school experience was in an American high school, so that's the only thing I could pull from.**

**Also, it might seem convenient to you that I killed off Sakura's parents, but honestly, I don't like her parents. I've always had this headcanon that Sakura was the Hermione of the group—super smart, and born to civilian parents. But then the anime had to go and ruin that with the strangest looking couple ever. But since they have literally only been in filler, I'm pretending that they don't count and I can do what I want. So in this fic? They dead, yo.**

**I also weirdly decided to use italics instead of quotation marks. Sorry if this confused anyone. I just thought it looked cool.**

**Let me know. ;)**


End file.
